Poison to me
by searchingstar
Summary: AU, BulmaVegeta, ChiGoku etc... high school fic...read and be hooked!
1. Default Chapter

Poison to me

She felt his hands moving up and down her back, getting lower by second. "You know, I really love your eyes...they're like water, shining in the sun..." She looked at him, feeling her cheeks redden...And that was when he kissed her, slowly slipping his tongue in her mouth, exploring it fully. His hands moved lower and started to caress her ass...And it felt wrong. She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away. "What's wrong beautiful?" he asked, concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ralph...But I cannot do this...I just can't" With that said, she turned and opened the door to the C.C mansion. Taking one more glance back at him, looking into his eyes, which showed clearly the hurt and rejection he felt, she stepped inside, closing the door.

Once inside, she pushed past her mother, running into her room. She locked the door behind her, collapsing on the floor. "Bulma girl, what are you doing?", she asked herself, before starting to cry.

It took her a while to get a hold of herself again. Wiping away the reminders of her tears, she turned the music on, unlocked her blue diary and began to write...

"Why do I feel so lonely? Why do I have to hurt people? God, what's wrong with me?

I went out with a really sweet guy today...we had great fun...and after 3 hours of laughing and enjoying each others company, he walked me home...and kissed me. And suddenly, a wall appeared in front of my heart...I felt his tongue all around my mouth, caressing my own...and all I could think of, was my last kiss with Vegeta...And suddenly, I started to panic...and I turned him down...why do I always have to do this? Why do I forbid myself to be happy? Vegeta and me, we're just friends...sure, we kissed a few times, but despite of that, our relationship is a friendship one...a special friendship, but still, it's nothing more. But like the idiot I am, I fell in love..."

(Next day)

"Morning Chi!" The brunette in the red skirt and the black thank top turned, to meet a blue haired goddess, wearing a short jeans mini and a white top, smiling and waving a hand at her.

"Hey B! What's up?" They hugged and kissed each others cheek. "Not much, really...Hey, how long till school starts?" Chi looked at her black Gucci watch, smiling at her long time best friend. "Oh , about 10 minutes. That means there is still enough time left." "But shouldn't we wait for 18?" Smiling, the other girl took her hand, tracking her to the benches under a big, old tree. "There's no need to wait for her! She's there already, see?" After a quick hugging session, they all opened their bags, each one pulling out a small box. "Has anyone a lighter? I forgot mine at home..." 18 handled the object in question and they all lit their cigarettes.

Bulma inhaled deeply, watching, as the smoke came out her mouth. "Has anyone seen my Goku?" Forcing a smile on her face, the blue haired angel turned to Chi, "Oh, come on! You were sleeping at his house! Don't tell me you already miss him!?" Blushing, the other girl nodded, which caused Bulma to smile a true smile. Hugging her friend she whispered in her ear. "You really want to see him, ne?" Chichi nodded again, as her face turned even redder. "You just have to turn around. He is right there, waiting for someone near the entrance."

Turning on her heels, Chi waved him over to them. Bulma felt her heart tore in two, as she watched as Goku hugged her best female friend, turning her around and kissing her fully.

Don't get me wrong, she was happy for them. How couldn't she be? They were two of her closest friends, and after all, she hooked them up. But still, every time, she watched the two together, she felt even more lonely than usual. She couldn't explain, why she felt so alone. She was the most popular girl in school, she was the cause of many guys wet dreams...she had the best friends anybody could ask for, she was intelligent, rich, beautiful...and jet, she felt alone and lost...She would never admit to anybody that she loved Vegeta. No matter how often she had tried to talk with Chi or 18 about this...the words just kept hanging in her throat. So she had to carry this weight all alone... and she did fine with it...until her date with Ralph. She watched, as Goku took a cigarette to his mouth, smiling at her. She smiled back, and inhaled herself. And again, she watched as the smoke left her mouth. To tell the truth, she couldn't really tell herself, if the feelings she had for Vegeta were more than friendly ones anymore. A lot had happened since she fell in love...she wasn't sure of anything anymore. Bulma Briefs had to admit, that she never was so confused in her whole life before...and that she, for the first time ever, had no clue what to do about it...

Sighting, she leaded the other into the school building, unaware of all the boys who were checking her out...


	2. chapter 2

Poison to me

Sighting, she put the pencil down, looking at her finished test that lay on her desk. Looking up at the clock she sighted again, realizing that she had finished her test in a bit less than 20 minutes. Looking around for her friends, she noticed that Goku had a pretty hard time trying at least to get a D, Chi seemed to do quite well and 18 seemed to think her answers over, to make sure she made no mistakes. Bulma smiled, thankful to have friends like these. Thinking about it, she realized that they had never let her down, no matter what. Even Vegeta, who was cold-hearted and mysterious, had always been there for her. She shook her head to sort her thoughts, looking around her once again. Everybody seemed to be busy still, so she decided to leave this damn class. Slowly she stood up, went to Mr. Gallerman, her physic's teacher and handled him her test, which she was sure, would be an A. Nodding, she left the class room, going trough the halls, she searched her bag for the little azure blue box, where she used to put her cigarettes into. Her heels clicked with every step she made, the sound echoing trough the halls. Suddenly, she was pushed against a locker, and found herself face to face with Yamcha, who looked at her intensely. Forcing a smile on her face, she tried to push him away, with little success. "Babe, don't fight it! You know as good as I that you need to get laid..." She couldn't believe it! The nerve of that jerk! Shaking her head she slapped him, which caused him to laugh. "Are you crazy!?" Suddenly, the smell of alcohol reached her nose and relation hit her. "You...you're drunk...Yamcha, how can you get drunk on a Monday morning?" He laughed, before lowering his head. She watched in horror as his face came nearer and nearer to hers, lips almost touching. The intense smell of alcohol made her want to vomit as she tried to push him away. She closed her eyes, feeling his hands move up her tights...she could feel his lips touching hers and shut her eyes tighter...

And suddenly, the warmth of his body was gone and a loud noise could be heard. Shaking, she sank along the lockers on the floor. Opening her eyes, she was relived and surprised, to see Vegeta, pushing Yamcha in the opposite wall. She watched in awe as he punched him in the stomach a few times before letting him slide down. He shook his head, before kicking him one last time. He turned to Bulma, who was crumbled on the floor, hugging her legs, breathing heavily. Bending down, he offered her a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted. Putting a comforting arm around her shoulders, he leaded her outside the school building. Reaching in her bag, he found the box with the delicious tobacco and reached in his own pocket to pull out a lighter. He lit two cigarettes and gave one to the still shaking girl.

Looking up on her saviour, she took it gladly, inhaling deeply. Trying to calm her nerves, she breathed deep. "Thank you", she mumbled, trying desperately to hold back the tears, which threatened to escape the proud goddess. He nodded, and turned his head to face her. "How do you always manage to get in trouble?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelieve. Smiling, she looked up at him,"How do you always manage to save me?" she asked back. He locked eyes with her, noticing that she was fighting against her tears, shacking like crazy. "Let's skip today, what do you think? One hour is too much school for one day anyways..." she nodded her head and went after Vegeta to his black Porsche.

(Back at school)

"Puh , that was a tough one!", Goku sighted as he walked out the class room, followed by Chi and 18. "Oh, I found it easy!", 18 said, flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. Chi sighted, shaking her head. "I hope so much that I managed at least a B! I mean, I haven't studied that much or so, but I think that I did a not too bed job...but I'm sure Bulma did great, as always!" Laughing, 18 agreed with her, "Yea, Physics is her class!" They reached the school doors, pushing them open and stepped outside, where Krillin and a very bruised Yamcha were already waiting. He looked really pisses-off and smelled a lot like a wine bottle. Disgusted, Goku turned his back on him, watching as Krillin kissed 18 on the cheek, then on her forehead and then on her mouth. She laughed and pushed him away playfully. They looked really sweet together, so much he had to admit. He was about to ask Yamcha what has gotten into him, when he noticed that neither Bulma nor Vegeta were here.

Taking Chi in his arms, he kissed her ear lightly. "Hey guys! Has anyone seen Bulma or Vegeta?" They all looked at the spike haired grand boy, who held his girlfriend tight in his arms. Yamcha grunted, anger flashing in his eyes. Clenching his fists, he stood up and left his friends. They shrugged their shoulders, and lit their cigarettes.

(Bulma/ Vegeta)

She had managed to calm herself, by the time they reached their destination. They had stopped by their houses to get their swim suits and a few towels and afterwards they drove right off to the beach. She climbed out of the car and was stunned by what she saw. "I guess you like it?" Looking at him, she shook her head. "I love it!", with that said, she got rid of her clothes and run into the water, all the events from earlier forgotten. He stood near his car, watching the beautiful girl swimming in the sea, and as she looked at him, he almost got lost in her eyes. She remembered him of a little kid on Christmas Eve. "You never were at the beach before?", he asked her in a mocking voice. Smiling at him, she shook her head. "Of course I was at the beach before...but never at this spot! It's so beautiful! So untouched by human hands...it's amazing!" She laughed and swam further into the sea. Shaking his head, he joined her, spilling her with water....

(To be continued...)

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Bearable? I know that this one was again very short...but chapters will get longer when reviews get more...gPlease tell me your opinion by reviewing... thanks!

I also want to thank the people who reviewed my prologue...

D-Mac: Thank you very much for reviewing. I guess the answer to your question could be found in this chapter...g

VeryShortMidget: Thanks for reviewing! I want to apogalize for the spelling errors...English is not my native language...and I have no beta reader jet...but I try my best to get rid of that problem as soon as possible...

Shades of Crimson: Thank you sooo much for reviewing my story! You can't imagine how honoured I felt, when I red it! I'm one of your biggest fans, and I love your work! You're a great writer...and I'm soooo glad that you liked the prologue....please keep on reading!

Can't wait to read more from you! Love, honey


	3. chapter 3

Poison to me

She climbed out of his black Porsche, blew him a kiss, before slowly turning and walking to the front door of her family's mansion. Before stepping inside, she turned around. Locking eyes with him, she shouted a "Thank you for everything!" before finally walking inside.

Shutting the door behind her, she heard the car drive off. Smiling, she shook her head, walking up to her father and gave him a light peek on the cheek. "Oh, Bulma honey! Where have you been? Your mother and I were worried about you!" She squeezed his hand, shaking her head. "Not now dad!" ,with that said, she walked up to her room...

§Hello folks! Sorry for the long wait. But I was kinda stressed the last few days...family, friends etc...but here it is! Chapter 3 of "Poison to me" Read and Review...§

The black Audi TT pulled up the school's parking lot, stopping beside a red Peugeot 206 Capriole. Taking a glance at the mirror, Bulma smiled satisfied. "Damn, you sure look beautiful today!" She took one last look at her perfect makeup, and her little black and white dress. Stepping out of her brand new car, she watched, as people looked at her in awe. The girls with jealousy, the guys with lust in their eyes. She was the leader of her high school!

She walked towards Chi and they hugged tightly. "Wow, Chi! You look absolutely stunning!"

Smiling at her beautiful brunette friend, who was glad in tight, dark blue jeans with a red spaghetti top, she took her hand and led her towards their "smoking-spot". Chi took the big black sunglasses, which were holding her hair back, off her head and placed them in front of her eyes, to shield them from the early morning sun. "Where were you yesterday?" Locking eyes with her friend, Bulma was considering if she could tell her the truth. Not that she couldn't trust her, it was just, that Yamcha was a member of their group. They all liked him...No, after all, she had loved him once, he was a faithful friend to her, at least, till yesterday, he had been. And he was the cause why she had changed for the better...she owed so much to him. No, Bulma girl, you won't betray your ex- boyfriend.

"Oh, I felt dizzy and Vegeta was about to skip school anyways, so he was so nice to bring me home." Chi looked at her sceptically, but she kept her mouth shut. "I'm really worried about Yamcha. You should have seen him yesterday. He was kinda..." "Drunk?" Yea, I have seen him. I have more than seen him, she thought bitterly. "How did you now this?" "What?"

Chi stopped death in her tracks, grapping Bulma's arm. "How did you know that he was drunk?" Bulma shook her head, "Oh, I figured that. It's not the first time this has happened..." Pulling the box with the precious cigarettes out of her little black bag, Bulma handled one to Chi, who took it gladly. "So, he does this often?" Watching as Vegeta and Goku approached them, the blue haired beauty inhaled deeply. "It's sad, but it's true...I've talked to him about this, but he insisted that most of the times, he's dry..." "Who's dry?" Smiling, Chi turned around to greet her boyfriend. They shared a passionate kiss, which 'caused Vegeta to smirk and Bulma to smile. Finally breaking apart, the brunette girl had a frown on her face. "We were just talking about Yamcha and his drinking habits." Bulma watched as Vegeta sneered, and smiled sadly. "Yea, I spent the whole night worrying about him. I mean, it's weird, why should he do this to himself? I always thought that he wants to become a professional basketball player..." "Cut it Goku! It's his own fault when he fails to reach his goal!" Turning towards the angry looking male, Goku was about to response, when the bell rang.

"No! Please shoot me!" they all looked at Bulma, who took a deep breath and tossed her cigarette away. "What is it girl?", 18 asked, as she walked towards them. "I've French first period!" The girls laughed, as they linked arms, and walked towards the entrance, Chi dragging Goku with them.

He stood there, under the tree, and watched her heading towards the school building. She sure looked beautiful...who was he kidding, she looked like a goddess! And by the thought of Yamcha touching her...Shaking his head to free his mind, he too walked to class.

(Lunch break)

"God, that was a hell of a day!" Laughing, Bulma turned to Krillin. " Whom are you telling this? I had French first period!" "Hey, why are you flirting with my boyfriend?" Turning around, she hugged 18,and nodded to Vegeta, before walking towards the cafeteria. Once inside, they saw Chi, standing there, looking a bit lost. When she turned to greet them, anger was burning inside her eyes. "Hey sweetheart! What's wrong?" Shaking her head, she pointed to their table, where a few nerds had the nerve to make themselves at home. " Goku! This is horrible!" Embracing her, he looked at the others confused. Sighting, the brunette turned to her best friend, "Explain it to him, will ya Bulma?" Nodding uncomfortably, she locked eyes with Goku. "We have a title to protect. Chi, 18 and me, we are supposed to be the cold hearted but beautiful leaders of the cheerleading team...." "...and these people are nerds. Unpopular, uncool nerds!" Bulma was thankful, that 18 had interrupted her and obviously was about to explain it further. She really was uncomfortable with this. She had nothing against nerds, hell, she had belonged to them once! Yea, it's true! Bulma Briefs once had been a nerd! But thanks to Yamcha, she had become the most envied and at the same time most loved girl in the school. When they got together, it had been like a dream come true for her. One of the most popular guys in school, and a nerd...but the fact that Yamcha obviously had wanted her, made the people see her with different eyes. And like the genius she was, she made the best out of this situation. She had started to dress differently and let her hair grow....and somehow she managed to become the most popular girl in school. She was always friendly and cheery even towards the "average" pupils. And that's why they loved her, because she was different from the rest of the popular kids. But with time passing by, she too had become more and more arrogant, and she knew this.

Focusing back on 18's speech, she tried to free her head from these thoughts. Past was past, but now, everything was different. The girl from back then didn't exist anymore.

"...We can't allow this! It would break the spell...we would loose the respect from the others. And its prom time in 2 months! Just think what this would mean for us!....." Chi nodded in agreement, Vegeta shook his head, Krillin stood there emotionless and Goku still looked confused. "But there are so many other tables left!" Slapping her forehead, Chi turned to him. "That's not the point Son-kun! We own the biggest table! It's reserved for US! We loose respect if we don't tell THEM to leave!" Looking around, Vegeta searched for Bulma. When he finally found her, she walked right to the nerds, which "stole" their table. "Shut up harpy! Look..." he pointed towards Bulma, who ,by now, had reached them. They all looked at each other, Chi glaring at Vegeta, before walking after her.

"Um, hi! My name is Bulma!" The two girls and four boys looked at her, like she had six heads or something like that. "We know who you are....But why do you talk with us?" By this time, her friends had reached them and stood behind her, glaring at the nerds. Shaking her head, she smiled at them. "Why wouldn't I?" One of the girls stood up, frowning at her. Bulma mustered her carefully. She had Harry Potter glasses, many spots and a very short hair cut. " Because you are a rich, beautiful and spoiled slut, and way too good for us!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and her eyes glared daggers at her. But as always, her best female friend was there, to defend her. "Why you little...who do you think you are? And even more important, who do you think you are speaking with?" "It's ok Chi, really." Turning towards the girl, she shook her head. Now it was Bulms's turn to frown. One look at her expression and he knew, "You know, that was a huge mistake..." glaring at him, she said in her sweetest voice"Oh shut up Vegeta!", before turning to the girl once again. "You know, he is right! All I wanted was to ask you politely, was if you would mind us sitting with you..." the girl's eyes grew wide, and hope could be seen in them. "But now, I don't think that I want to spend my precious time with you anymore. And I would bet everything I own, which, by the way, is more, than you'll ever call your own, that my friends there, would rather share a table with rats than with you also. So, if you don't mind, would be please be so kind to leave our table?" Her voice was still dripping sweet, and she still smiled. By now, the whole cafeteria was looking at them, nobody daring to speak, afraid that they could miss one word of the argument. They all graved for gossip. Bulma and her friends couldn't make one step without people looking and gossiping about them. Bulma was the captain of the cheerleaders, and Vegeta was the captain of the football team. Chi and 18 belonged to the best cheerleaders the school had ever seen, Goku and Krillin were, beside Vegeta of course, the best football players the country had, and Yamcha was the captain of the baseball team. Gossip was expected.

Bulma still stood there, smiling sweetly. After a wile, she grew impatient, tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the table. The girl just looked at her. "Now!" the blue haired angelic girl shouted which startled many pupils in the cafeteria and caused the nerds to jump. "What are you still doing here?", Chichi barked, raising an eyebrow.

Satisfied, he watched as they left their table. Vegeta was impressed, more than impressed. He knew how much she hated to do this, jet she had managed to startle the whole cafeteria. She had defended their pride and had also tried to be nice to NERDS! Not that he personally had anything against them, he somewhat admired them for their willpower, to stand their ground , even if that means looking ridiculous and acting like a total full...

God, she looked so beautiful when she was angry...oops, where did that came from...?

(To be continued...)

Sorry, this chapter was somewhat pointless, but I promise that the next one will be way better...and I'm also sorry if I offended someone by writing this...if so, please excuse this...

I also want to thank the ones who have reviewed my 2nd chapter:

VeryShortMidget: Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Please keep on reading!

Zicke: Thanks for reading! I know that my chapters are a bit short, but they will get longer when reviews grow more...

Kataan: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

Shades of Crimson: Thank you so much for reading this story! It makes me feel kinda special...thank you so much! Please keep on reading! And I'm very glad that you like this story so far...


	4. chapter 4

Phu, that was a hard one...(writer's block) So please be gentle with this chappy...I know that it's not all that...Oh, and by the way, I neither own DBZ, nor the songs that will appear in my story...

Anyways, read, enjoy and review!!! Thanks!

Poison to me

A sight escaped her beautiful, full lips, as she took a glance at her white Gucci watch. Twenty minutes separated her from an exciting weekend. She tried to concentrate on French again, but failed miserably in it. Instead, her mind wandered off to Yamcha, and how he seemed to loose his self-control when it comes to alcohol. To say she was concerned would be an understatement. She tried to get over Yamcha, after they broke up. And with time passing by, she thought she had succeeded...but now? She loved Vegeta, so much was sure...but what did she feel for Yamcha? Was it pity? Or was there more left? She had no idea... And why did it bother her so much? What was wrong with her nowadays? "God damn it!", she shouted, slamming her fists in her desk, startling the whole class. "Is there something wrong, Mrs. Briefs?" Cursing under her breath, she faked her sweetest smile. "Oh, sorry Madame. It's just that...ammm..." Looking helplessly at her teacher, the older woman smiled a cruel smile. She had never liked the Brief's girl, and now was the perfect time for revenge! She would embarrass her in front of the whole class, in front of the people who looked up to her, who loved her, who feared her. Yea, she hated her with all her heart. She was too proud, to snobby and had far too much power over the students. And after the prank she and her pathetic little friends played at her last year..."Would you mind leaving this class, and pay a visit to the headmaster, Mrs Briefs?" glaring daggers at her, she frowned at her teacher. "Bitch!", she muttered. "Oh, and by the way, you're getting detention next week, is that clear? I want you to stay in school Monday after your classes..." The cruel smile never leaving her face. "What! I've done nothing! You really think this is fair?" Still smiling, the older woman nodded, pointing at the door. Paling, Bulma finally got a hold of herself again. Who did that pathetic excuse of a teacher think she was? She never got detention in her whole life before! She was Bulma Briefs damn it! Looking behind her, she locked eyes with Chi, who nodded. Turning to 18, she found the other girl already standing. There was no need to worry about Vegeta, she knew that he would come along. So, little Schöberl was trying to hurt her pride? Well, she should have thought twice about it before trying to do so! Her friends wouldn't allow their leader to loose the respect of her folks. "Well, you want me to leave? I'd love to do so! By the way, have I ever told you that your class sucks?" With that said, she stood; ready to leave and start her weekend 20 minutes earlier. Paling, the older woman looked at the four. "Where the hell are you going?" Smirking, Vegeta shot her a death glare. "Well, you wanted her to leave!" "Mrs Briefs will visit the headmaster right now! And the others will stay here till class is finished!", the petite, sluttish looking woman shouted. "She leaves, we leave! It's that simple! So, if you please excuse us now, we have business to do!" with that said, Chi also stood up. Smiling sweetly at her, Bulma walked towards the door, followed by her friends. Before walking out, she turned once again, nodding at the pupils and shot a glare towards her "favourite" teacher. "Don't ever mess with me or any of my friends again! Is that clear?" With that said, they left, leaving a cursing teacher and a laughing class behind.

Walking trough the empty hallways, they all laughed. "God, Bulma! Have you seen the look at her face as we left!?", 18 coughed out between laughers. "Yea, I don't think that the little bitch will mess with us ever again!", Chi agreed. Turning towards her friends, she smiled.

§doing everything that I believe in  
going by the rules that I've been thought  
more understanding of what's going around me  
and protected from the walls of love§

"Thank you so much! What would I do without you guys?"

§ all that you see is me  
and all I truly believe  
  
that I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
be understanding  
and believe in live  
but you've got to make choices  
be wrong or right  
sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like§

"Oh, you couldn't survive Bulma, you couldn't survive..." "Oh shut up Vegeta!"

§ but I was born to try  
  
no point of talking what should have been  
and regretting the things that went on  
life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
remove the clouds look at the bigger picture  
  
and all that you see is me  
and all I truly believe  
  
that I was born to try  
I've learned to love §

Glaring at him, she found herself lost in his eyes.

§all that you see is me  
and all I truly believe  
all that you see is me  
and all I truly believe  
  
that I was born to try  
  
I've learned from love  
be understanding  
and believe in life§

A cold shiver running trough her body, as he stared in her eyes.

§but you've got to make choices  
be wrong or right  
sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like§

She found peace in his eyes, for the first time since weeks, she really felt peace...

§but I was born to try  
  
but you've got to make choices  
be wrong or right  
sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
  
but I was born to try§ (Delta Goodrem-Born to try)

Shaking her head to free her mind, she broke the spell, turning around, she started walking again. Leaving a shocked Vegeta to follow the others, wondering what the hell had happened to him just a few seconds before.

(Goku/ Krillin )

He couldn't believe it! He had fallen asleep! Ok, he admitted that maths was one of the most boring things ever, but how could he sleep during class? Krillin looked away from his long time best friend-only to wake him up few minutes later. "Goku! Are you crazy?", he whispered, only earning a yawn from the other male. Shaking his head, he concentrated on maths again...

(the others)

Inhaling deeply, he took glances at the blue haired goddess beside him. He watched, as she talked with the harpy and the icy bitch, as he liked to call the other two females in their group. Not that he wouldn't like them...no, he liked all his friends...even baldy and dumbass...but he would never admit this to anyone. But he would always be there for them, and he would always defend them when they were in danger... most of all, he liked Bulma...but this was something, he couldn't even admit to himself..."Vegeta! "Snapping out of his trance like state, he looked at her. She smiled childlike at him, shaking her head. "Sometimes I'd love to know what's going on inside your stubborn head!" He growled at her, and she laughed even more. "I wanted to inform you of our plans for tonight..."

(To be continued...)

Even if the last chapter wasn't pointless...I know that this one is...but you know, I suffered from writer's block....ok, I'll stop excusing now, instead I promise, that chapter 5 will be far more interesting!

And now,I want to thank the ones who have reviewed my third chapter of "Poison to me" :

VeryShortMidget: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Hikari Haijin: Hey, a new reader! Welcome!

Kataan: Don't worry about that! The next few chapters will be non violent and non sexual...as always, thanks for reviewing!

Zicke: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really hope you like this chapter too...

Shades of Crimson: Thank you so much for everything! You're the one that inspired me to post my own fics...thank you so much for that! I really hope that you like this chapter too...please read and review again!

Callie: And another new reader! Sorry for the spelling errors! English is not my native language...(it's German)...please excuse the errors...

Love ya all!!!

Thank you so much!

Yours, honey


End file.
